


Subtle

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: There was a way they could kill time...





	Subtle

Scott had traded out his normal goggles for some much more subtle glasses. He still looked good, though, especially in his tux. Even if he didn’t exactly look happy. His expression was pleasant enough, but there was a set to his jaw that Darcy was  _ very _ familiar with.

She moved through the room and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. There was a lull in the conversation, so she murmured, “Sorry I’m late. Traffic.”

He patted her hand, and his lips turned up in a grateful smile. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

Scott’s conversation partner, some stuffed shirt with an insufferable look on his face let his eyes move over Darcy in a pretty slimy way. “Where that’s gorgeous redhead you were with? The one with the legs?”

Darcy looked the stuffed shirt up and down, then her eyes flicked away from him dismissively. “Redheads are overrated. Let’s go somewhere else.”

Scott’s lips twitched with amusement, and he allowed her to lead him away. “I thought you were here to help me make a good impression with the right people.”

She looked back over her shoulder at the man, then shook her head. “That’s Jeremy J. Pickle. He’s a reseller, cheap shit from China. He’s not even half as successful as he likes to pretend. I’m pretty sure he’s only here for networking, and since we’re not buying… In fact…” She looked around the room as they ambled aimlessly and shook her head again. “No one here is the type of person we want to talk to.”

The corners of Scott’s mouth tightened up. He hated it, the interfacing with people and trying to make a good impression. But he really was the best person. He looked mostly harmless, with just the glasses as a reminder that he wasn’t. He didn’t read minds. Logan was Logan, Remy was Remy, Rogue couldn’t touch people, Storm looked  _ too _ harmless… It had to be Scott. “Then why are we here?”

“So I can blow you in a closet?” She gave him an innocent smile. She couldn’t  _ see _ his eyes, but she just  _ knew _ he was giving her a look. “This thing just got started. People might show up as we go. But… I wasn’t kidding about blowing you in a closet. It would take up time  _ and _ make it so dipshits weren’t putting themselves in your personal space.”

“We can’t do that here.” His head shifted like he was glancing around the room.

“Why not? You have something else going on?”

“No, but it’s not appropriate. How would it look?”

“I mean, probably pretty hot.” She grinned at him. “Trust me. I’ve been to more of these stupid things than you could count. Unless we’re all,  _ hey, just stepping into the closet now for no reason _ , no one is going to give a shit. I guarantee you we won’t even be the only ones.”

“You’re joking.” She swore she could see cracks in his steely resolve.

“I’m not. Promise, Scott.” She moved close enough that her breast brushed against his upper arm. You know, by accident, or whatever. “Would I lie to you?”

“Maybe, if oral’s on the table.” Scott did smile a little at that.

“Okay, I’m  _ offering _ here. I don’t think any closet we get to is going to have enough room for all of  _ that _ .” Unless he held her against the wall with her legs over his shoulders… That had happened more than once. Scott was a big guy and he kept in shape, and he definitely wasn’t shy about using all those pretty muscles…

_ That _ was a tangent. Darcy shook her head. “You know you want to…”

His smile indicated  _ he _ knew he wanted to, too. “You’re a bad influence, Darcy.” That was totally a yes.

“You love it.” She changed direction so their leisurely stroll took them out of the gigantic room and down a carpeted hallway. A furtive look showed no one was paying attention, so she opened up a door and pulled him inside. “Look. It even locks from the inside.” She turned the knob to lock it. “Subtle, right?”

Scott’s response was anything  _ but _ subtle. He took her face between his hands and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was hard and deep, and promised a whole lot more than a quick blowjob in a closet.

She tore her lips away and sucked in a deep breath. His mouth slipped down over her jaw. “It’s hard to blow you when you’re doing that,” she murmured.

“I have a better idea.” Scott knew exactly how to get her going. When he slipped his hand between them to tug down his zipper, she was definitely ready. He got his pants down around his thighs before rucking the skirt of her gown up around her hips.

She gasped as her back hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted just right for him to drive deep into her. “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she whispered. She was wet, but she still felt so tight around him.

He supported her with one hand under her ass. Head bowed, he fucked her hard. She was sure someone in the hall would be able to hear the sound of skin meeting skin

She clenched around him, and his breath caught. She did it each time he thrust into her, and it wasn’t long before he stiffened and she felt the rhythmic pulse of his release. He didn’t put her down, though, and she twisted enough to look a question at him.

“I don’t think that took very long.” He smiled, dimly lit by the single bulb that hung overhead. “I have an idea.” Still supporting her with one hand, the other came down from where it was braced on the wall. He licked the pad of his thumb and slipped it down between them until he found her clit.

She gripped at him as he circled over her sensitive nub. “Oh shit, Scott.”

“Come for me.” His low voice pulled at her.

Darcy gripped at his shoulders, legs locked tight around his hips. The world narrowed in around her and fell still as she teetered right on the edge. Warmth flooded through her limbs as she came, lip caught between her teeth. “Not that that wasn’t fantastic, but I would’ve been just as happy to blow you.”

Scott smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind for later. But we should probably see who else is here, now.”

“Yeah, I guess.” She stood as he lowered her gently to the floor, and one hand stayed on his shoulder for balance. She didn’t want to anymore than he did, but they were both stuck.


End file.
